powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Blade Series)
Power Rangers Super Megaforce (often abbreviated as PRSM) is the prequel series of the Blade Series and a rewriting of the existing Saban Series. Its Japanese Counterpart is Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Pirate Squadron Gokaiger/Misunderstood Ranger), though some elements remain from Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Summoned Squadron Goseiger/Enlightened Ranger). It chronologically follows and continues off from Power Rangers Megaforce. This season is followed by Power Rangers Rainbow Force. Summary After a shocking arrival of the Armada, the rangers return to Gosei who informs them of a sixth green ranger, whom he called from space to search for the Super Megaforce powers that will unlock the powers of the ranger keys. Arriving in the Sky Ship, the Mega Force Rangers are now outlaws in an intergalactic blockade as the Super Megaforce Rangers. Rangers Main Arctice: Mega Rangers Allies Gosei - The mentor of the Mega Rangers. He and his robotic ally Tensou awoke after sensing alien presence on Earth. He inspired the design of the Gosei Morpher. Tensou - The technical assistant to Gosei and the new team of Rangers, similar to the Alpha robots. He and Orion are able to speak the same language, possibly hinting Andresian origins. Legendary Power Rangers Legendary Eltar Rangers Villains The Imperial Armada *'King Mavro' - King of the Armada. **'Crown Prince Vekar' - Heir apparent of the Armada, and the supereme commander of the first wave invasion of Earth. **'Prince Vrak' - second in line and younger son of King Mavro. Former advisor of the Insectoids. Commander-in-Chief Damaras - a seasoned war veteran and supreme advisor to Prince Vekar on the invasion of Earth. Responcible for the successful war against and final destruction of Andresia, the homeworld of Orion. Levira - a villainous scientist working as a general alongside Damaras and Argus on behalf of Prince Vekar. Responsible for the gigantic conversion sequencing of the defeated champion. Argus - a cyborg bodyguard to Prince Vekar. Originally a Andresian by the name of Rigel, a senior officer of the Andresian Grand Army and later Resistance, as well as a former comrade of Orion. X Borgs - the basic foot soldiers of the Armada. Bruisers - the elite foot soldiers of The Armada. They are considerably stronger than the XBorgs. Bruisers can also transform into cycles or jet fighters for aerial combat. Arsenals Legendary Power Ranger Modes *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' (Dino Coins) **''It's Morphin Time!'' *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' (Ninja Coins w/ Thunderzord Power) **''It's Morphin Time!'' *'Alien Rangers' **''It's Morphin Time!'' *'Zeo Rangers' **''It's Morphin Time!'' *'Turbo Rangers' **''Shift into Turbo!'' *'Space Rangers' **''Let's Rocket!'' *'Galaxy Rangers' **''Go Galactic!'' (All Rangers) **''Magna Power!'' (Jake) *'Lightspeed Rangers' **''Lightspeed Rescue!'' (All Rangers) **''Titanium Power!'' (Jake) *'Time Rangers' **''Time for Time Force!'' (All Rangers) **''Quantum Power!'' (Jake) *'Wild Rangers' **''Wild Access!'' *'Ninja Rangers' **''Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!'' (All Rangers/Troy, Noah and Emma) **''Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!'' (Orion and Gia) **''Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!'' (Jake) *'Dino Rangers' **''Dino Thunder, Power Up!'' (All Rangers) **''White Ranger, Dino Power!'' (Gia/Jake) *'SPD Rangers' **''SPD Emergency!'' *'Mystic Rangers' **''Magical Source, Mystic Force!'' *'Overdrive Rangers' **''Overdrive Accelerate!'' *'Jungle Rangers' **''Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!'' *'Ranger Operators' **''RPM, Get in Gear!'' *'Samurai Rangers' **''Go Go Samurai!'' (All Rangers) **''Gold Power!'' (Jake) *'Mega Rangers' **''It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce!'' *'Extra Rangers' *'Combined Rangers' Legendary Eltar Ranger Modes *'Eltar Rangers Go' **''Mophin Time, Go!'' *'Eltar Rangers Royal Flush' **''Jack, Ace, King, Queen, Ten, Full Flush!'' *'Eltar Rangers Battle Fever' **''Battle Fever, Super Squadron!'' *'Eltar Rangers Electro' **''Morphing Sequence, Initiate!'' *'Eltar Rangers Sun Vulcan' **''Sun Vulcan, Solar Power!'' *'Eltar Rangers Ancient Force' **''Power of the Ancients!'' *'Eltar Rangers Dynamo' **''Crank Up Your Dynamo, Full Power!'' *'Eltar Rangers Bioman' **''Bio Morphers, Initiate!'' (All Rangers) **''Magnet Power!'' (Jake) *'Eltar Rangers Changeling' **''Time For Changeman!'' *'Eltar Rangers Flash' **''Back Into Flash!'' *'Eltar Rangers Mask' **''Deploy Power Masks!'' (All Rangers) **''X-1 Green Power!'' (Jake) *'Eltar Rangers Liveman' **''Going Live, 3, 2, 1!'' *'Eltar Rangers Racers' **''On Your Marks, Get Set, Go!'' *'Eltar Rangers Force Five' **''Force of Five, Power Alive!'' *'Eltar Rangers Sky Patrol' **''Let's Go, Sky Patrol!'' Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux mecha *'Super Legend Ultrazord' ◆◆❖ **'Drill Legend Megazord' ◆◆◆◆ ***'Sky Legend Megazord' ◆◆◆◆◆ ****'Skyship Zord' ◆ ****'Skyjet Zord' ◆ ****'Skywheeler Zord' ◆ ****'Skyracer Zord' ◆ ****'Skysub Zord' ◆ ***'Mega Q-Rex Megazord Mode' ◆ ****'Mega Q-Rex Dino Mode' ◆ *****'Mega Q-Rex Drill Mode' ◆ **'Hawk Speeder' (RPM) ❖ Alternate Combination: *'SPD Legend Megazord' ◆◆◆◆◆❖ **'Delta Runner 1' (SPD) ❖ *'Mystic Legend Megazord' ◆◆◆◆◆❖ **'Mystic Dragon' (Mystic Force) ❖ *'Samurai Legend Megazord' ◆◆◆❖ **'Wild Legend Megazord' ◆◆◆❖ ***'Red Lion Wildzord' (Wild Force) ❖ *'Ninja Legend Megazord' ◆◆◆◆◆❖ **'Karakuri Ninjazord' (Ninja Storm) ❖ *'RPM Legend Megazord' ◆◆◆❖ *'Go Legend Megazord' ◆◆◆◆◆❖ **'Go Hoverplane' (Eltar Rangers Go) ❖ *'Space Drill Megazord' ◆❖ **'Mega Winger' (In Space) ❖ Episodes #Pirates of the Armada Part 1 #Pirates of the Armada Part 2 #The Magic of Briarwood #*''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' #Blue Summon #Judgement Enforcement #*''Power Rangers SPD #Importance of Wealth #Spiritual Lessons #*''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' #Sneak Attack #Call of the Wild #*''Power Rangers Wild Force'' #Straight Flush #*''Eltar Rangers Royal Flush'' #Honour of the Samurai Part 1 #Honour of the Samurai Part 2 #*''Power Rangers Samurai'' #Held for Ransom #Turbo Go #*''Power Rangers Turbo'' #Vasco the Bounty Hunter #The Puppet Controller #Coming of Silver #Dino Drill #Armour of the Fifteen #Lost in the Galaxy #*''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' #Operation: Molten Rebirth #*''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' #The Star Promise #Lightspeed Emergency #*''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' #Shift of Allegiance #The Hidden Storm Part 1 #The Hidden Storm Part 2 #*''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' #Green or Yellow #Jet Stream #*''Eltar Rangers Sky Patrol'' #Dino Bonding #*''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' #We Are Live #*''Eltar Rangers Liveman'' #A New Zeo Part 1 #A New Zeo Part 2 #*''Power Rangers Zeo'' #Thunder Armour #*''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (Season 2 specifically) #The Dream a Reality #The Other Gear Part 1 #The Other Gear Part 2 #*''Power Rangers RPM'' #Meet your Mecha #Seizing Power #A Space among us #*''Power Rangers In Space'' #Days of Past's Future #*''Power Rangers Time Force'' #Never Again #The Legend #Backfire #Battle Royale #*''Eltar Rangers Battle Fever'' #Have No Fear Part 1 #Have No Fear Part 2 #*''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' #Rangers Usurped Part 1 #Rangers Usurped Part 2 #The Final Gift Part 1 #The Final Gift Part 2 #The Final Gift Part 3 Trivia *The series was created after my utter disappointment in the handling of the series it originated from. **Ironically, I didn't like Megaforce either, but I still use the same elements from the previous show. See Also Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series